Mines
The (also known as Sin mines) is a minor location found in Darkscape, appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview * This is a new area added to the Darkscape map. *It is initially reached through a derelict rail tunnel running east-west from the roadway in the middle of the level map. * The location has two entrances: * One inside the railway tunnel at a wall-break near the middle. * The other to the south of the rocky outcrop on the map, some distance due north of the Derelict Military Outpost. *Internally, the Mines broadly consist of a number of caverns linked by connecting tunnels in the shape of an H'''. *Two 'legs' of the "H" are entrance / exits, others end in caverns, one of which contains a small band of Bandits; the other dead-end is the lair of Veles, the Sin leader. *The entire area is devoid of important loot. *Some parts are relatively high in Radiation for this stage of the game. *The "Vine anomalies" are harmless to the player. Storyline ''First Visit (after Dark Valley):'' Find the entrance to the mines * After escaping the MI-24 Helicopter attack outside, the player progresses down the long train tunnel until a hole (on the left hand side) is reached. Go inside and continue forward and down inside. Go deeper into the mines * The player continues on into the darkness till a large area with some lockers and a campfire is reached. Once the player enters a short ways into this room, they will be knocked out by an unknown assailant and wake right in the heart of Sin's base of operations. * After the player wakes up, they will be confronted by Veles, the leader of Sin. He tells the player about the area, how Sin are ex prisoners turned test experiments and there subsequent escape from a lab (destroyed) underneath the map. * He eventually asks the player to find certain documents pertaining to the experiments that were done inside the Zone, in an attempt to either slow or stop the Sin faction's mutations. After accepting, the player will be prompted to leave the mines and proceed onto the next stage of the storyline. ** ''Note: ''The player at this point will have their inventory items taken away from them, which are then placed in a stash box located to the left of Veles (on a shelving unit). * The player leaves the mines either through the south or north-east exit and heads onto Dark Valley to find the documents. ''Second Visit (after Bandits' documents):' Side Missions *None. Notable Loot * x1 Cossacks vodka can be found sitting on a table, inside the cabin near the first entrance. Notes *The location and it's tunnels can be confusing, it's advised to use night vision devices while navigating inside (see routemap in gallery) Gallery mine03.jpg|Abandoned train mine02.jpg|Entrance to the mine inside the train tunnel mine04.jpg|Campfire inside entrance mine05.jpg|Cabin containing a bottle of Vodka mine06.jpg|Area where player is knocked out mine07.jpg|Rear view in Veles' room mine09.jpg|Front view in Veles' room mine10.jpg|Area just down from Veles' room mine11.jpg|Sin member stands on watch for Bandits mine13.jpg|Bandits in the mines (just up from the Sin member on watch) min08.jpg|Rear exit near Cordon XR_3DA 2017-10-15 15-15-25-23.jpg|Map view/location of the "Mines" MinesMapRoute.jpg|Rough routemap. Loc_mines.png loc_mines2.PNG loc_mines3.PNG loc_mines4.jpg Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations